


Secrets Revealed

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: Your brother, Barry, finds out about your secret relationship with his co-worker.





	

The day you met Julian Albert, you hated him just as much as your brother, Barry, did. The moment that the blonde, CSI metahuman specialist heard that you were also an Allen, he instantly disliked you. He was rude to you, even though he had never met you before. He didn’t even know you existed before that day, the day that you moved from Star City back to Central City.

You had moved to Star City for college and by the time you had graduated, you had fallen in love with the city and the people in it. Yeah. Star City isn’t the best; the crime rate is always high, and most of the time you didn’t have a mayor, but that didn’t stop the citizens from banding together and keeping the city alive and striving. That’s what you loved about it, nothing could stop them.

When you heard that your brother, Barry, had been struck by lightning, you wanted to hop on the first train back to see him. However, you couldn’t. You had just started a new job at the mayor’s office, and you couldn’t risk losing it. Between the student loans you now had to pay off, plus the rent and other things you needed to survive, a job was a necessity. Luckily you had Joe and Iris to keep you updated on his wellbeing.

When Barry woke up nine months later, you went to visit him at Star Labs. You, like your brother,  was interested in the particle accelerator, so you were pretty excited to see Star Labs in person. Let’s just say that once you were there, you couldn’t leave. You ended up getting a job in Central City, thanks to a great recommendation from Dr. Wells. It paid way more than your last one did, and the hours better fit your schedule.

Over the years, you eventually ended up joining Team Flash, and although you didn’t have any powers, you were a great asset to the team. You were just as smart as any of the Wells that came through the building, you had great hacking skills, and you used to volunteer at a hospital in Star City on your days off, plus with Caitlin teaching you, you got pretty good at the medical aspect of it.

Then when Flashpoint happened, you ended up getting powers, just like Caitlin did, although yours were much more under control and you weren’t constantly about to turn into an ice wielding villain. You gained the ability of telepathy, and as cool as it was, you never really used your powers much. You were so used to going about daily life as normal, that it never phased you that you had powers now.

Along with Flashpoint came Julian, who didn’t like you. Once you got past his hard outer shell, the two of you got along quite well. You had a lot of the same interests and you weren’t nearly as annoying as your brother, which he appreciated. You weren’t expecting him to as you out on a date though, but he did, and you said yes. You had grown to have feelings for him as the two of you go to know each other more.

After that one date, the two of you were hooked on each other. You had agreed to keep it a secret from your brother though, seeing that while Barry could tolerate him, he would never accept the two of you being together. So, you told Barry that you had a boyfriend, you just didn’t say who it was. This resulted in spontaneous make out sessions in the CSI lab when Barry sped away to go save someone, and after Julian joined Team Flash, it made hiding your relationship even easier.

You often stayed over at Julian’s apartment. It was easier for both of you because Barry didn’t know where Julian lived; it was like your safe haven. The two of you could be openly affectionate and not worry about anyone finding out, causing the stress of a hidden relationship to float away, into a distant memory.

Then one day, Barry told you that he’d be in Star City for the weekend, helping Oliver out with something. Normally you wouldn’t risk this, but you invited Julian to stay over the night on Friday, assuming that Barry wouldn’t be home till Sunday evening. You watched as he took his tie off, throwing it beside the couch before unbuttoning his shirt slightly, settling into the couch beside you. So you and Julian spent the night on the couch, watching movies and talking about everything and anything. When the two of you fell asleep on the couch, cuddled up, you thought you were going to be fine.

You were wrong. Barry came home a whole day early, which resulted in him finding the two of you. The sound of him whooshing into the house had made you stir, and when you peeked your eyes opened, you wished you hadn’t. Your eyes looked around the room, only to find Barry standing in the doorway, a confused yet angry look on his face. That’s the moment that you knew you made a mistake.

You knew there was no way to cover this, from the junk food wrappers laying on the coffee table, to Julian laying under you in just his pajamas, you tried to accept the fact that you had been caught. Your eyes widen when you see Barry open his mouth to speak, you hold up your hand to stop him while you climb off the couch, luckily not waking your boyfriend. You motion him to go outside, while you follow him, sitting on the porch as he sits next to you.

“Julian and I are dating, alright? And I don’t care what you think because I really like him Barry and I’m not breaking up with him.” You cut Barry off before he can speak, explaining the situation to him.

“How long has this been going on?” Barry inquires, looking over at you.

“I don’t know, maybe a few months? Like I said Barry, I really like him. He’s so nice and he treats me well, I promise.” You plead, hoping that your big brother will accept it.

“I think that I’m okay with it, but it’ll take a while to get used to. Why didn’t you tell me?” He sighs after a while of silence.

“I didn’t think you would approve and I didn’t want to lose him because of you.” Mumbling the words, you turn slightly to look at the door, hoping that Julian hasn’t woken up yet. When your turn back to face your brother, he motions you to go back inside, saying something about going to Star Labs. You nod, heading back into the house. You walk over to the couch, crouching to look at your boyfriend.

You reach your hand up, running your fingers through his blonde hair lightly, affectively waking him up. He leans into your hand, his eyes fluttering open to meet yours.

“He knows.” You whisper before leaning up, kissing him lightly on the cheek before moving back again.

“He knows?” You hear the slightly fear in Julian’s voice as he moves to sit up, his white tank top falling back down his stomach as he runs his hands through his hair, something he does when he’s stressed. You move and sit down beside him, grabbing his hand and intertwining his fingers with yours.

“He’s alright with it. A little surprised, but he seemed okay. He didn’t look like he wanted to murder you after I explained.” You let out a small giggle as Julian lets out sigh of relief. You stand up, moving in front of him as his hands move to rest on your hips. You lean down, kissing him softly before standing up straight again, laying your hands over his.

“I say, that we make breakfast, what do you think? Pancakes, eggs, bacon? The whole nine yards.” You suggest, grabbing his hands in yours as you pull him up and off of the couch and into the kitchen. The two of you make breakfast, dancing around the kitchen while stealing kisses every once in a while.  


End file.
